The present invention is directed to a system for guiding an individual in the performance of operational steps, and in particular a system that provides visual indicators to the individual.
Numerous activities involve the performance of pre-designated operational steps to properly complete a particular task, with some such activities needing to be completed within a specified or standard time allowance. For example, in a manufacturing environment the selection and assembly of components to a work piece must be properly completed to satisfy the specified design criteria of the work piece. Numerous problems arise when such activities are improperly performed either from a workmanship standpoint and/or outside the standard time allowance. In the case of workmanship, if the problem is not discovered prior to shipment of the work piece, a failure in the field may occur that can result in significant warranty costs to the manufacturer. If the problem is discovered prior to shipment, the work piece may have to be scrapped or require re-work operations, both of which add significant and undesirable cost and complexity to the manufacturing operations. In the case of failure to meet a standard time allowance, the entire assembly process may become unbalanced resulting in costly bottlenecks, excess inventory, and additional workmanship risk.
Several methods of preventing the improper assembly of a work piece exist. One such method is the use of automated machine vision systems that utilize cameras to compare a work piece to the preprogrammed specification of a properly assembled work piece. Automated machine vision systems, however, are expensive and are highly customized such that they are only able to handle a limited assortment of work pieces. Other types of systems may involve human inspection of work piece products. Such systems inherently involve human error such that a higher degree of nonconforming parts may go undetected. Furthermore, when human inspection systems are constructed as separate “inspection stations” apart from the value added work operations, manufacturing costs are increased by allowing nonconforming work pieces to leave work stations.
In addition to manufacturing assembly operations, numerous other activities involve human performance of particular tasks that are desired to be performed without omitting any steps. Such activities include, by way of example only, the testing or measuring of various components, packaging products, preparation and production of food and chemical goods, air flight checklist activities, the proper performance of critical safety routines, and multi-person choreographed physical activities.
Therefore, a cost effective and flexible method of providing guidance to individuals performing tasks is desired whereby the occurrence of missed or improperly performed steps is reduced.